


baby i'm hot enough (take in all of me)

by yixingisaunicorn



Series: Touch [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bottom Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I saw that video of ravi and n dancing together to 'hot enought' and BAM, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, this was originally porn but my feels got carried away, we all know wonshik's a soft boi let's me honest, with a tiny bit of hurt/comfort, ya'll know i love to make Wonshik cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingisaunicorn/pseuds/yixingisaunicorn
Summary: “Hakyeon,” Wonshik moaned, unashamed as he began pressing back against Hakyeon’s fingers.“Hearing you moan my name sounds better when I’m the one drawing them out,” Hakyeon whispered in his ear. Wonshik shivered and pressed back harder, wanting more.(Or, Wonshik starts craving Hakyeon's touches. Hakyeon notices.)





	baby i'm hot enough (take in all of me)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly meant this to be like less than 3k words of smut, but it seems I'm unable to write Wonshik without making him question his sexuality. lmao. 
> 
> Anyway, like I mentioned in the tags, I got inspired to write a shy bottom wonshik fic after watching that youtube clip of him and cha leader dance all sensually together. My poor boi was too embarrassed to meet Hakyeon's gaze. It was adorable. 
> 
> Since this _is_ my first time writing smut, I didn't how hard (ha) it could be to write porn and remember all the damn positions and have the whole thing flow. I had to search up some of my favorite smut scenes and had them guide me like it was my senpai or some shit. 
> 
> Now, that I think about, I should have just written a sexy solo Wonshik fic instead of those but it's okay, it too late now. Nothing can bring back my lost hours of sleep. 
> 
> Still, it was very fun to write this and I hope this helps me get out of my writer's block with my other story so that I can get back to updating it. 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy!

It started shortly after what Wonshik had dubbed _the_ _incident_.

 

At first glance, nothing seemed out of place. In the coming days following the fan meet, life carried on as the group continued promoting their new comeback. In between breaks, Wonshik still made it a priority to tease the hell out of Jaehwan, he stayed up late playing online games with the maknae line, shared new song ideas with Taekwoon and laughed whenever the other members managed to annoy their leader.

 

All in all, everything seemed normal. Just like it had always been.

 

And yet…

 

It wasn’t until about ten days later that Wonshik realized something had changed.

 

They were in their Inkigayo waiting room, waiting for the producers to call them out to record their stage. To pass the time, some members distracted themselves by playing some card games while others took a nap.

 

Feeling a bit sleepy, and wanting some quiet to himself, Wonshik sat a little farther away from the commotion and was comfortably reclined against the sofa, earphones in and phone on hand. He was scrolling mindlessly through his various social media apps when he felt a warm presence settle down next to him.

 

Surprised, he glanced up and was met with Hakyeon’s warm smile. He took off one earbud and threw his hyung a questioning look.

 

“Yes, hyung?”

 

“What are you doing?” The older asked, mindlessly settling a hand on Wonshik’s left knee as he tried to lean against the younger man’s shoulder.

 

Wonshik gazed down at the hand, seconds away from opening his mouth to complain about the unwanted touch, when he froze. Unconsciously, Hakyeon had trailed his hand higher and began rubbing at Wonshik’s inner thigh, gazing at him expectantly as he waited for his reply.

 

Now, everyone who had ever come across Hakyeon knew that he was a very touchy person. Ever since their trainee days, the members had quickly figured out that their soon-to-be leader craved physical contact and liked expressing his fondness through skinship. Whether it was a quick hug of happiness or a light slice to the neck of annoyance, Hakyeon always found a way to touch them.

 

To no one’s surprise, it had become the group’s new favorite form of teasing. They had taken to whining about Hakyeon’s excessive touching every day, going as far as to complain about it on interviews and fan meetings. Wonshik, in particular, was well known for being a very vocal advocate when it came to the issue, Taekwoon coming in at a close second.

 

Not liking it when people were overly clingy and touchy without his permission, Wonshik tended to slap and shrug away the leader’s hands, a habit that managed to get him in trouble more often than not with Hakyeon. As a result, the "three times a day” rule had been established as a compromise. The rule stated that Wonshik wasn’t allowed to piss off the older more than three times a day, something he tended to use up when evading the other’s hands.

 

So, having established that although reluctant, he _was_ used to the older’s tendencies, it came as a surprise when instead of feeling the usual aversion he associated with Hakyeon’s touch, he was overwhelmed by a strong sense of… _anticipation_?

 

_What the hell?_

 

Wonshik shivered as the hand continued rubbing circles into his lap, having trailed far more inwards while he had been lost in his thoughts. Hakyeon, feeling the shudder, stopped moving his hand and looked at Wonshik, confused.

 

“Wonshik?”

 

When he didn’t reply, Hakyeon repeated his name again, concern growing in his eyes. “Hey, are you okay?” his hyung asked in a low mutter.

 

Wonshik blinked in confusion, brain going haywire as he tried to understand what the _fuck_ had just happened.

 

“I…” he began before he trailed off, speechless. _I don’t know,_ he wanted to say, but for some reason, the words wouldn’t come out. Why was his body reacting like this? Better yet, why was it specifically reacting to Hakyeon? For an unknown reason, memories from the last fan meet came to mind. Flashes of Hakyeon and him sensually dancing together to Hot Enough, the flush of embarrassment and shyness he felt as he was unable to meet Hakyeon’s amused yet strong gaze. The graceful movements of the other’s hips, the steady hand that gripped the back of his nape to pull him in...

 

_The overwhelming need he had felt that moment to get on his knees._

 

Wonshik gasped and sprung to his feet in an instant. He ignored the clatter of his phone hitting the tile floor as he tried to control his racing heart. The sudden noise made everyone stop and glance towards his direction, his groupmates even pausing their antics to see what was going on.

 

Hakyeon stood up and tried to grab Wonshik’s shoulder but he unconsciously flinched away, both from habit and the current onslaught of emotions. He caught the flash of hurt in the other’s eyes before it quickly disappeared behind a wall. Hakyeon fixed on an obviously fake smile before turning around to face the room.

 

Wonshik tried to apologize but couldn’t focus on anything except for trying to control his breathing. He wrapped his arms around himself and lowered his head, taking deep breaths in. Was he really about to freak out and have some sort of anxiety attack? Right now, in a rather packed room of people from both the company and Inkigayo?

 

_You’re fine. You’re okay. Nothing happened. Nothing’s going to happen. Calm down Wonshik._

 

He repeated this to himself as a mantra a couple of times before he slowly felt himself calming down. This was not the right place to have some sort of an identity crisis.

 

“Sorry everyone, that was my fault!” He heard Hakyeon call out apologetically. What was he apologizing for?

 

_Ah, right. The phone._

 

The staff around the room nodded in acceptance and simply turned back to whatever they had previously been doing. Everyone except the members, that is, who noticed the slight tension surrounding them and the defensive way in which Wonshik was holding himself. Hakyeon sent a sharp look at Taekwoon, who had been staring at them quietly before his pale hyung seemed to understand what the other was trying to communicate. The quiet member got out of his chair and quickly whispered something to Jaehwan beside him, who nodded before turning back to the two youngest and saying something about wanting a rematch. A distraction then.

 

As Taekwoon made his way over to them, he eyed Wonshik with small concern. He lightly grabbed a hold of the younger’s elbow and guided them to sit, Wonshik ending up squished between him and Hakyeon.

 

“You okay?” Taekwoon softly asked, his grip having moved from the elbow to the shoulders to rub soothingly. Wonshik shook his head and nodded, a strained smile on his face.

 

“Yeah, sorry. I just got lost in my head and panicked over nothing,” he muttered, trying to sound reassuring. He tried not to think about how different Taekwoon’s touch was in comparison to Hakyeon’s.

 

Speaking of said man, Wonshik could feel Hakyeon’s gaze on him, a worried frown in place.

 

“Are you sure?” The oldest asked, unconvinced. He raised his hand as if to comfort him but hesitated as he remembered how the rapper had flinched away from him last time. Wonshik, recalling the hurt he had seen in Hakyeon’s eyes, bit his lip guiltily. After some quiet consideration he shyly reached out and took a hold of the warm, tan hand and slowly guided it up until it was tentatively resting on his shoulder.

 

He saw Hakyeon’s eyes instantly widen, mouth dropping open in surprise.  Taekwoon froze as well.

 

Wonshik blushed, heavily flustered by the reaction of the two. Was it really that weird for him to be the first to initiate contact with Hakyeon? He always did it with everyone else, especially Jaehwan, so it didn’t seem like it should be that big deal.

 

 _Maybe it’s because this is the first time you’ve willingly wanted Hakyeon hyung’s touch_ , a traitorous voice whispered inside his head.

 

Hakyeon cleared his throat as if preparing himself to question him. Luckily for Wonshik though, a producer showed up at their door that very second and briefly notified the managers that they were ready for VIXX to record.

 

Relieved, Wonshik lightly shrugged off both hands and sent the two men a small smile before walking away, never quite meeting Hakyeon’s eyes head on. He never noticed the curious gaze that trailed after him consideringly.

 

**[x]**

 

It was only until later that night after they had finished their schedules for the day and were on their way back to the dorms, that Wonshik had time to sort through his thoughts safely again. Using his headphones as an excuse to not have anyone bother him, he leaned his head against the cool window panel and gazed mindlessly outside as he mused silently.

 

He had been unable to take his eyes off Hakyeon the whole time they had recorded _Chained Up_ , and it was honestly a miracle that he hadn’t managed to stumble over any of the choreography and lyrics.

 

It was as if something inside him had been unlocked by that touch, his gaze drawn to the Hakyeon as the dancer moved through the choreography do sensually. Hakyeon was beautiful when he danced, and though Wonshik had been aware of the fact previously, he had never before been so affected by watching him move on stage.

 

It also didn’t help that the lyrics he’d written had made him feel dizzy with something as he watched Hakyeon perform them. Wonshik had been told multiple times that the lyrics were very suggestive and sexual in nature, but today he had realized just how sexy the song really was. Hearing the members sing about wanting to submit to their lover, about being on their knees for someone made flashes of heat spread throughout his body, especially as he gazed at Hakyeon the whole time.

 

After the recording had ended though, the heat had disappeared and he had been left with feelings of fear and confusion.

 

Wonshik frowned and thought back to Hakyeon’s hand on him, how warm and strong the grip had been. The shudder that had escaped him as the fingers had rubbed his inner upper thigh…

 

 _Maybe I’m just frustrated_ , he thought to himself, not wanting to accept that this was looking out to be something more complicated than just frustration. _I haven’t slept with anyone in ages, let alone had time to jerk off from all the comeback stress. I’m sure once I do that, this feeling will go away._

 

Drawn out of his thoughts, Wonshik felt the van come to a halt before the engine was turned off. He looked up and saw that they were finally home. As he followed the rest of the members out of the car and into the elevator inside the building, Wonshik couldn't shake off the feeling that this was just the beginning of something much bigger.

 

**[x]**

 

_Wonshik gasped, arching his hips upwards as coy fingers trailed so close to where he lay throbbing. He whined, pulling at the bindings on his wrists that prevented him from moving freely and touching himself._

 

_“Please!” He begged as he tried thrusting up into the hands, only to meet air again. He sobbed, frustrated from being unable to find release and lose himself in pleasure._

 

_He tugged at the knots again, another plead on the tip of his tongue when suddenly a firm hand slapped his burning inner thigh._

 

_“What did I say about moving?” a low voice addressed him from the end of the bed. A high whimper escaped Wonshik’s throat as the hand rubbed the muscle soothingly, teasing him. When he didn’t respond, breath too fucked-out to form a sentence, he received another light hit, though this time it was on the sensitive head of his dick._

 

_Wonshik sobbed, body thrashing._

 

 _“What did I_ say _?” the voice repeated again, a hint of an edge to it this time._

 

_“D-don’t move!” He managed to gasp out._

 

_The voice hummed in approval, playing with his thighs once more. He caressed them lightly with his fingertips before scooting up on the bed, leaning down to whisper something into Wonshik’s ear._

 

_“Hm, what a good boy,” Hakyeon purred, breath tickling his sensitive his neck._

 

*

  
Wonshik woke up to the sound of his heart pounding wildly in his chest and his throat dry. He sat up on his bed and took in a deep breath, ignoring the stabbing burn of pain it caused his throat, as he tried to calm his racing chest.

 

He shivered as flashes from the vivid dream filled his head, Hakyeon’s praise still echoing loudly in his ears.

 

_Good boy._

 

His dick throbbed in boxers as if to casually remind him how much it enjoyed his apparent praise kink.

 

It had been weeks now, weeks of waking up hard with Hakyeon’s name at the back of his throat, weeks of dealing with the self-disgust that came with having sexual dreams about his hyung, weeks of finally coming to the realization and accepting the fact that he was not as straight as he had originally thought himself to be all these years.

 

Needless to say, they were an enlightening couple of weeks.

 

Wonshik was just glad that their promotion season had ended, allowing him the safe space he needed as his whole perspective of himself changed. It took a lot of porn videos, a lot of jerking off, and a long, embarrassing talk with both Jongin and Taemin to accept that he liked both boys and girls, and that it was okay.

 

It seemed that the only downside of being on break meant that he couldn’t avoid being around Hakyeon while in the dorm. Popping a boner every time Hakyeon so much as touched or cuddled him was starting to get annoying real quick.

 

Despite how troublesome it was to deal with his body and emotions, a small, needy part of him couldn’t help but lean into the touches. Hakyeon’s sharp eyes had quickly caught on to Wonshik’s sudden change of behavior, but instead of commenting on it (like he almost had that time in the waiting room), the leader had only flashed him a warm smile and caressed his hair reassuringly.

 

Wonshik had really appreciated it.

 

He sighed, rubbing a tired hand through his hair before grabbing his phone to check the time. Seeing that it was already mid-morning, he got up and stretched, groaning as his back cracked loudly in the quiet room. He looked over at Sanghyuk’s bed and found it just as neatly made as it had been yesterday, and the day before.

 

With Christmas just around the corner, everyone had decided to go and visit family, taking advantage of the small break before award season started. With Wonshik’s own parents and sister visiting family in the countryside, he had been stuck going back forth between his studio and the dorm, having nothing better to do.

 

He wasn’t completely alone though, seeing Taekwoon and Jaehwan around every couple of days, as their own families lived in Seoul. Still, it felt strange for him to wake up to a quiet home, where usually it was lively and loud.

 

Deciding to eat breakfast before heading back to the studio to work on some new stuff for next year, Wonshik got ready for the upcoming day.

 

 _I hope everyone comes back soon,_ he mused before following it up with a small thought.

 

_(I hope Hakyeon comes back soon.)_

 

**[x]**

 

It was around 5 p.m. when Wonshik finally made back from the studio, too tired to eat or do anything else other than taking a much-needed nap.

As a result, his brain was too weary to notice the second pair of shoes by the door.

 

The second he closed his bedroom door, he stripped off until he was just in his boxers and threw himself down into the bed. He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes, the world fading into darkness.

 

*

  
_“You like it when I fuck you, don’t you Wonshik?” Hakyeon grunted in between thrusts. He took a hold of Wonshik’s legs and spread them wider, the tight grip leaving bright bruises in place._

 

_Wonshik’s cock twitched between their bodies and he whined, fisting the sheets hard._

 

_“Hyung,” He gasped out before becoming a babbling mess as the man pressed him down harder into the mattress and impossibly began to fuck him even more ruthlessly than before._

 

_“Fuck,” Hakyeon muttered lowly. “Look at you Wonshik, look at you taking me so well. You’re such a good boy for me,” he groaned._

 

_Wonshik whimpered, reaching a hand down to try and fist his cock but gasped as the other man slapped it away._

 

_“No,” he growled, “I want you to come untouched.”_

 

_Wonshik’s eyes rolled back as he lost himself to pleasure and pain._

 

*

  
Wonshik woke up for the second time that day, and this time he knew that he wouldn’t be able to merely will his erection away like last time.

 

Instead, figuring it had been a while since he had last masturbated to one of his dreams, he let the vivid images from the dream guide him as he teasingly trailed a hand down south, to where an obvious tent stood. Tentatively, he pressed down on his cock through the pre-cum soaked underwear and let out a long throatily moan, his voice still deep from sleep.

 

He wasted no time in loosely gripping the clothed erection and lazily began to stroke himself, the friction achingly delicious after having been hard for who knows how long.

 

“Fuck,” he muttered lowly, head tipping back in pleasure as he imagined it was Hakyeon’s hand, not his, that was touching him, Hakyeon’s hand that slowly rubbed at his sensitive tip hard enough to overstimulate him and brought him closer to the edge.

 

Not wanting to come so soon, he unconsciously tightened his grip at the base of his cock and gasped, his hips arching up intensely in the air. Wonshik whimpered, calling out his hyung’s name brokenly.

 

_You like it when I fuck you, don’t you Wonshik?_

 

The pure want he feels that moment as he recalled how dream-Hakyeon had fucked him roughly had him moaning again. He tried to imagine Hakyeon cock inside him, the stretch, the warmth, the pleasure as it fucked him thoroughly. The image of being penetrated left him mad with need, and for a moment he felt frustratingly empty, despite having never experienced such a feeling before.

 

Now, panting heavily with renowned need, he lifted his hips up dragged his boxers down, throwing the soaked material to the dark corner of the room. He hesitated for a second, unsure, before making up his mind and turning around to position himself in all fours on the mattress.

 

In the weeks following his sexual-crisis, Wonshik hadn’t really tried to finger himself, mainly due to the lack of time and privacy he was presented with as an idol in the midst of a comeback. Now that he was alone though, he had more than enough time to experiment with himself.

 

Not wanting to waste any more time, Wonshik took the small bottle of lube he kept under his pillow and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing the gel until it turned warm. He then slowly reached a hand out behind him, leaned all his weight to his left arm, and shivered as his wet fingers made contact with his pink entrance.

 

Wonshik closed his eyes and began rubbing the lube around, massaging on and around the rim in order to get himself used to the feeling. He teased himself for a while, lightly pushing against the rim slowly at first before finally managing to slip a tentative, finger in.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” he breathed out, overwhelmed and unused to the sensation.

 

Wonshik carefully thrust the digit in and out of his body as he got used to the intrusion. Adjusting quickly, and soon desperate for another, he added a second one. This time the stretch was much bigger in comparison to the first time, but as soon as the pain faded he let out a high groan as he curled his fingers and began fucking himself earnestly. His left arm soon grew tired from having to hold himself up though, so he leaned down and let his head fall against a pillow, his ass high up in the air.

 

Fortunately, the new angle allowed him to easily thrust his fingers in and after a bit of prodding and curling, he was finally able to find his prostate. This time, Wonshik couldn’t help the loud wail that escaped him as he ruthlessly dug his fingers into the nerve and fucked himself back on to them unashamedly, the white blur of ecstasy the only thing he could focus on.

 

As a result, Wonshik was too lost in his pleasure to notice the hesitant knock on his door before it clicked open. “Wonshik?” a voice called out from the doorway.

 

Hakyeon’s voice.

 

At once, it was as if the waves of pleasure he had been riding on automatically turned to the ice.

 

Wonshik snapped his eyes open and stared in horror as he saw his hyung, the very man whose looks and voice he had been using to get off just seconds ago, was staring at him with an unreadable look in his eyes.

 

Maybe it was the sense of fear and horror that consumed him as he saw the older man stand there, or how emotionally tired and frustrated Wonshik had been feeling the past weeks or the way his fingers choose that exact moment to twitch and graze his prostate again.

 

Maybe it was a combination of all these three things, with a side of really bad timing.

 

All Wonshik knew was that one moment he could see and the next he couldn’t, his vision obstructed by tears as he began sobbing in equal parts of fear and frustration. His fingers slipped out of himself and he collapsed onto the mattress, instantly curling in on himself and covering his face from view.

 

The lights turned on and he heard frantic footsteps approach him. He cried when he felt Hakyeon gently place a hand on his shoulder and let out a sob when he realized the leader was trying to comfort him.

 

“Oh baby, no, _no_. Don’t cry, please don’t cry,” Hakyeon pleaded softly to him, trying to pry Wonshik’s hands away from his face. Wonshik felt the bed dip next to him and he burrowed himself deeper into his arms, muffling his crying.

 

“Shh. Oh Wonshikie, baby, can you show me your face? Please? I want to see your face.”

 

Feeling his strength leave him the further he lost himself to his tears, Wonshik was unable to resist the older’s request. He lowered his hands and looked up to see a blurry version of his hyung, a concerned, sad look on his face. Hakyeon smiled briefly once he was finally able to see the younger’s face and made quick work to wipe at the stray tears that kept rolling down his cheeks.

 

“Baby, why are you crying?” Hakyeon cooed softly after a second.

 

Wonshik sniffled and felt himself tear up again, his mind a frantic blur of emotion. “I-I’m sorry hyung,” he croaked out. He let himself lean in and take comfort from Hakyeon’s soft touches.

 

Meanwhile, Hakyeon looked down at him a confused frown. “Why are you sorry?”

 

Wonshik felt his lips tremble as he heard the genuine confusion in the leader’s voice. _I don’t deserve him_ , he thought tearfully.

 

“Make y-you mad. Feel g-gross.” Wonshik managed to mumble, voice breaking towards the end as he tried to imagine what Hakyeon thought of him now. He sniffled, tears trailing down his cheeks unstoppably.

 

Hakyeon blinked twice before he seemed to understand what Wonshik was trying to say. He lightly chuckled before shaking his head, regarding the crying man in front of him with a fond smile.

 

“Oh, baby. I’m not mad at you,” he reassured, caressing Wonshik’s hair softly. At seeing the younger’s dubious look, he continued. “I’m not mad or grossed out. I actually felt the opposite, believe it or not. You sounded beautiful moaning my name,” Hakyeon stated, a low edge having crept towards the end.

 

Wonshik sat up and wiped at his red eyes, sniffling. Hakyeon let him and felt relieved once he saw that the tears had stopped for the moment.

 

“I… really? You’re not just saying this to make me feel better?” Wonshik softly questioned, hugging himself gently. Hakyeon smiled and pushed a stray strand of black hair away from the other’s face, loosely holding Wonshik’s cheeks and leaning in until they’re foreheads were touching.

 

“Really,” Hakyeon stated, before lightly kissing the tip of his nose and pulling away. An instant flush overwhelmed Wonshik, and he finally seemed to remember that he was still naked on his bed and that his fingers were covered in lube. Worst of all, although his erection had softened to a limp, the itch of frustration remained.

 

Still, mortified, Wonshik let out an embarrassed sound and immediately tried to cover himself, but was stopped by Hakyeon’s hand. He turned and expected the older to have a dark look in his eyes, but instead, he was met with a gentle gaze. He trailed his eyes across Wonshik’s body before looking at him, a silent question in his eyes: _Can I?_

 

Wonshik gulped before shyly nodding.

 

Hakyeon leaned in to kiss him again, this time on the forehead, before moving to sit comfortably on the bed. He sent Wonshik a reassuring smile and then placed his right hand on Wonshik’s shoulder. For a second the rapper thought that it was going to be one of Hakyeon’s usual touches, but then the dark fingers began to gently trail down his arms, the touch almost featherlight.

 

Wonshik couldn’t stop the shiver that rocked his body as Hakyeon switched to his index finger and began tracing down his collarbones and his abs. Unknowingly, he began to breath faster.

 

“I was watching a drama when I heard you whining,” Hakyeon murmured, his finger tracing circles around Wonshik’s right nipple. “I thought you were having a bad dream and was about to wake you, but then I heard you calling out to me.” Here, Hakyeon lightly swiped at the sensitive nub and Wonshik gasped, body twitching.

 

The thought of Hakyeon having been behind his door the whole time he had been touching and fingering himself got him heated quickly. His dick slowly stirred to life.

 

“Hyung,” the Wonshik pleaded, not knowing what he was begging for. Hakyeon stopped his ministrations and settled his gaze heavily on Wonshik. The younger wanted to complain, wanted the soft pads playing with his nipples and his chest back on his body again, but the serious expression on the older’s face stopped him.

 

“Wonshik, look at me,” Hakyeon demanded gently. Once he was sure he had Wonshik’s full attention, he continued. “I know you were just crying, and I know that had to do with more than just me walking in on you and we’ll talk about it later, but I need you to think and be completely and absolutely sure right now; do you want me to touch you?”

 

Wonshik’s breath hitched.

 

After all the dreams, all the touches, all the watching, all the need he’d had these last few weeks for the man in front of him, only one word came to mind.

 

“Please,” Wonshik gasped, reaching for Hakyeon. The leader grabbed his wrists and held them in a grip, shaking his head.

 

“I need a clear answer, baby,” Hakyeon replied, flexing his grip around Wonshik’s hands.

 

The pet name sent Wonshik shuddering and he whined, yanking on the hold. When that proved unsuccessful, he leaned forward into Hakyeon’s chest and burrowed his face on his hyung’s neck, breathing puffs of air. He felt Hakyeon let out a shuddered breath.

 

“Yes, _yes_. Please,” Wonshik breathed out. Hakyeon took him by the shoulders and pulled him back, an intense, heated look in his brown eyes. He flickered his eyes down to Wonshik lips and looked up again, gaze hooded. Wonshik unconsciously licked his lips.

 

That seemed to answer Hakyeon question for he leaned in and pecked his lips, once, twice, three times, before pressing their lips softly again. Wonshik closed his eyes and sighed into the kiss, letting himself melt into it. Hakyeon moved closer, pushing Wonshik further up the bed and the raven-haired man let himself be guided down. A moan escaped his lips as Hakyeon’s jeans rubbed his bare cock, the friction feeling deliciously painful.

 

“Hakyeon,” he whined against the mouth, spreading his legs to accommodate the body between them. Hakyeon cursed and tore his shirt off before leaning back in to lick at Wonshik’s lips with renowned vigor.

 

Wonshik moaned and hooked his legs and arms around the other, wanting to feel the press of his body closer. Hakyeon, in return, slid his hands down younger’s sides as he left Wonshik’s lips and mouthed his way down to the younger’s neck.

 

Wonshik bared his neck without a second thought, whining. He scratched at Hakyeon’s back, his fingers automatically curving with pleasure and Hakyeon moaned loudly, the graze of nails causing him to jerk into Wonshik.

 

They both froze and groaned loudly at the unexpected grind. Panting, Hakyeon lifted himself and placed his hands beside Wonshik’s head before slowly dragging his clothed erection against Wonshik's hip. His tight jeans barely chafed Wonshik’s sensitive dick, leaving the younger man whimpering at the burn.

 

The friction was slow at first, Wonshik hissing while Hakyeon moaned appreciatively. The grinds soon picked up the pace though, and Wonshik grew frustrated by the lack of friction on his end.

 

“Hyung,” he gasped out. “ I need — more, I — hyung, please.”

 

All of a sudden, the grinding stopped. Wonshik looked up and saw Hakyeon heave in deep breaths, skin shiny with sweat. The oldest rose to a kneeling position and moved his hands from the bed to Wonshik’s hips, holding them in a bruising grip.

 

“Turn around,” Hakyeon commanded. Wonshik shivered and did what was asked of him, facing his headboard. A warm hand caressed his back admiringly before it pressed him down, leaving Wonshik’s ass raised in the air.

 

Realizing where this was going, Wonshik whined and clenched his asshole around nothing, wanting to feel something. He gripped the sheets tightly into fists and thrust back blindly into the air, looking for contact.

 

“Eager, are we?” Hakyeon’s amused voice called out behind him. Wonshik felt a light finger trace down the cleft of his butt, catching gently on his rim before moving down to his balls. Wonshik keened. Before he could moan out for more though, Hakyeon’s finger drew back and he heard a cap click open. Anticipation coiled in his gut.

 

The bed dipped around him until he felt Hakyeon’s front press against his back. Puffs of air hit the sensitive skin on the back of his neck, and Wonshik shivered.

 

“Too bad I’m not planning on fucking you today,” Hakyeon whispered before shoving two cold, slicked fingers into him. Wonshik cried out, both surprised and pained.

 

Hakyeon wasted no time in moving the fingers in and out him, dragging the pads of fingertips sinfully across Wonshik’s inner walls. Wonshik buckled to the touch, the sensation feeling so different as to when he had been feeling himself.

 

“Hakyeon,” Wonshik moaned, unashamed as he began pressing back against Hakyeon’s fingers.

 

“Hearing you moan my name sounds better when I’m the one drawing them out,” Hakyeon whispered in his ear. Wonshik shivered and pressed back harder, wanting more. Noticing, Hakyeon crooked his fingers deep inside of him, making Wonshik groan and his cock twitch.

 

Hakyeon pulled his fingers away to rub the slick digits around Wonshik’s puffy rim before slipping them back in with a third one. This time Wonshik wailed, the stretch burning. He had never before felt so full, so filled to the brim. And he was only taking three. He couldn’t even imagine having Hakyeon’s cock splitting him open, right now.

 

Wonshik’s eyes rolled back into his head as Hakyeon moved his finger faster, harder.

 

“Look at you, baby. Taking my fingers so well,” Hakyeon breathed out, leaning down to mouth and suck bruises at Wonshik’s back. Wonshik whined loudly at the pet name, cock twitching again. Hakyeon noticed and smiled, twisting his fingers inside roughly, grazing Wonshik’s prostate.

 

Wonshik gasped, clawing at the sheets as tried to wiggle away. “You like it when I call you baby, don’t you Wonshikie?” he commented. Wonshik nodded, groaning.

 

“What a _good boy_ ,” Hakyeon purred, kissing his back.

 

Wonshik could feel his balls tensing, the coil in his abdomen growing and growing until he felt he was just over the edge.

 

“Hyung — I’m about to — I’m close, please,” he sobbed. Hakyeon groaned and fucked his fingers in harder, purposely stimulating the pleasure nerve inside of Wonshik.

 

“Come for me, baby.” Hakyeon murmured.

 

At hearing the words, Wonshik cried out and came hard, hot come splattering all over his stomach and the bed. All the while Hakyeon never stopped thrusting his fingers in, milking and appreciating every moan that stumbled out of Wonshik’s mouth. When the overstimulation got to be too much, Wonshik whined and tried to scramble away.

 

Finally, Hakyeon slowly slipped his fingers out and kissed his way up the younger’s back until he reached Wonshik’s nape. Wonshik shivered, both from the kisses and from the sensitivity, his fucked-out breaths the only sound in the room. He closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing, mind dizzy with the post-orgasm haze.

 

It was as Hakyeon pressed himself closer that the younger man felt a hard bulge rub against his butt. Wonshik’s eyes snapped back open and he gasped.

 

Hakyeon was still hard.

 

“Hyung, you still haven’t —” He began, but was cut off by a slow grind.

 

“It’s okay baby,” Hakyeon gasped, moaning as he rubbed his aching cock against him, his neglected erection finally getting some type of friction. “I’ll just— ah! I’ll just come like this,” he panted.

 

Wonshik turned back to look at Hakyeon and felt his breath catch in his throat. Hakyeon’s hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat, drops trailing down his flushed cheeks and past his jaw. His mouth was wide open, panting heavily with a fucked out expression on his face.

 

He was beautiful.

 

Feeling bad that Hakyeon had been too focused on pleasuring Wonshik instead of himself, he tried to think of what he could do to help, wanting to give back to his hyung.

 

Suddenly remembering a porn video he had watched a couple nights ago, Wonshik blushed and turned away. He shook his head and tried to think of something else other than what he had just imagined. If he got this embarrassed just from thinking about it, how could he even think of mentioning it aloud?

 

… Still, the guy in the video had looked like he had enjoyed it. It was dirty, but as he’d watched Wonshik couldn’t help but think that he’d liked to try it out sometime. He gulped, taking a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak.

 

“Hyung...why don’t you use my thighs?” Wonshik asked shyly, ears burning. He felt Hakyeon freeze over him, hips coming to a stop.

 

“Are you sure?” Hakyeon asked after a couple of seconds, voice hoarse. Wonshik shivered but nodded quietly, biting his lip in anticipation to Hakyeon’s answer.

 

Hakyeon stayed quiet for a moment before groaning and kissing the side of Wonshik neck.

  
“Fuck yes,” the older man gasped into his ear.

 

His hyung’s warm body quickly left him and Wonshik turned around to see him unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them down mid-thigh, along with his boxers. Hakyeon closed his eyes as hard cock finally sprung free and hit his stomach, jerking as the icy air hit it. Pre-cum dribbled down the shaft, the head shining a bright, painful purple from not having come yet.

 

It looked painful.

 

Wonshik could feel his own cock jerk to life again as Hakyeon took himself in hand and stroked slowly, a low guttural moan leaving his throat. His hard cock looked to be around the same size as Wonshik’s, maybe a bit thicker than his own. Wonshik moaned as he imaged that thing thrusting between him.

 

Hakyeon peeked an eye open and smirked as he met Wonshik’s eyes, seeming to understand what the younger man had been thinking.

 

“Pass me the lube,” Hakyeon ordered, nodding to the side to point at where the small bottle was. Wonshik frantically reached for it and made to hand it to Hakyeon but the older shook his head.

 

“Lather your thighs with it,” Hakyeon said with a smirk, a hungry look in his eyes.

 

Wonshik’s cock jerked to full hardness and he nodded, moving to comply quickly. His hands shook as he squirted a lot of lube into his palm, too aroused to care as he dropped some onto the messy sheets.

 

He moved to go back to his kneeling position but stopped, unsure. “Um, how do you want me?” Wonshik shyly muttered, not meeting Hakyeon’s eyes. Hakyeon moaned at hearing the words, loving how shy Wonshik sounded despite having been the one to suggest thigh-fucking.

 

“On your back,” Hakyeon purred, still stroking himself. 

Wonshik blushed and did so, feeling exposed as he laid down and slightly spread his legs. He brushed his cock as he reached his thighs and whimpered from the sensitivity. He quickly lathered his thighs, already feeling the cold gel trail down to the cleft of his ass, and gasped out that he was ready.

 

The man released himself and scooted over to where Wonshik lay. He bruisingly gripped the rapper’s legs and lifted them, pushing them shut. Wonshik felt Hakyeon's throbbing erection rub against his crack and he whined, overtaken with want.

 

Hakyeon pushed his hot cock between Wonshik’s closed legs, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he groaned and thrust his pelvis all the way in. His dick rubbed against Wonshik’s with the glide, turning Wonshik into a gasping mess.

 

Without warning, Hakyeon pulled back and slammed forward a couple of times until he began to earnestly fuck the younger’s thighs. The drag of their cocks had them moaning, loud shameful noises escaping Wonshik’s mouth as let Hakyeon use his body to get off.

 

Wonshik was taken by surprise as fingers suddenly circled his cock and started jerking him off in time to Hakyeon’s thrusts.

 

“Hakyeon!” Wonshik gasped, overwhelmed. His body arched as he tried fucking himself up into Hakyeon’s grip and his dick, feeling another orgasm slowly building. Wonshik whined and fisted the sheets, wanting Hakyeon to thrust faster.

 

“More!” Wonshik managed to moan between thrusts. Hakyeon jerked as if surprised, before picking up the pace and slamming himself roughy between Wonshik’s legs.

 

“Fuck,” Hakyeon gasped out, digging his nails hard into the younger’s legs as he looked down and saw his cock disappear between the tan thighs.

 

“Such a good boy, Wonshik,” Hakyeon moaned out, seconds away from exploding. “My baby boy, taking my cock so well. I’m gonna fuck you so hard next time, fucking fill you.”

 

The praise and promise of a next time sent Wonshik off, a loud mewl choked out of him as he came hard for the second time that night, the painful tug leaving him with tears. Hakyeon thrust in two more times before he stilled and came with a loud cry, a load of come hitting Wonshik’s thighs and dick.

 

The two of them stayed there like that for a moment, panting and trying to get calm their heartbeats. Finally, Hakyeon slowly slipped out and lowered Wonshik’s legs to the bed, rubbing some feeling back into them.

 

Wonshik groaned tiredly and parted his legs, leaning into the soothing touches.

 

“Here, let me clean you up,” Hakyeon muttered before getting up from the bed and looking for something to wipe the mess with. Wonshik blinked and looked down before grimacing, the obscene mess of lube and come making him feel gross as it cooled off.

 

Hakyeon came back, all cleaned up and wearing a new pair of boxers, with a t-shirt in hand. At Wonshik’s look, his hyung laughed. “Don’t worry, it's mine,” he said reassuringly.

 

He then made quick work of wiping and cleaning the other down before he tossed the soiled shirt away and settled down to lay next to Wonshik.

 

Wonshik looked at Hakyeon and shivered, noticing how cold his room was now that his body temperature was returning to normal. He automatically leaned against his hyung’s chest and sighed at how warm it was. Hakyeon chuckled but complied, wrapping his arms against the man and cuddling him close.

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other, until Hakyeon finally broke the silence.

 

“You know we’re going to have to talk about this, right?”

 

Wonshik buried his face into Hakyeon’s naked chest and groaned, nodding. “Can we wait until tomorrow?” he asked, tracing circles on his hyung’s collarbones. Then, in a much quieter voice, “I just want to go to sleep,” he admitted, curling in close.

 

Hakyeon smiled fondly before sighing and running a hand through Wonshik’s sweaty hair.

 

“Okay,” he quietly agreed and pressed a kiss to the top of Wonshik’s head.

 

Wonshik smiled before closing his eyes, losing himself to the comforting warmth of his hyung’s embrace. The last thing he thought of before falling asleep was that he hoped none of the other members decided to drop by last minute.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the ending seemed a bit rushed. I didn't know how to write not-smut stuff after days of only thinking about porn lol. 
> 
> I haven't decided if I should continue this into a mini-series or add another chapter where they actually get together (if you know what i mean ;) )
> 
> but we'll see... 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Any kudos and comments are always appreciated and loved!


End file.
